Medal
by REDAMANCYEOL
Summary: Kekasih Baekhyun hanya seorang atlet tapi penggemarnya melebih penggemar idol grup. CHANBAEK / YAOI / Chanyeol as Badminton Player


" _Chanyeol semangat!"_

" _Chanyeol Kau tampan pukul bolanya!"_

" _Chanyeol Oppa!"_

" _Chanyeol Aku mencintaimu!"_

Suara teriakan dari seluruh penonton yang didominasi oleh wanita berdengung begitu kencang. Memberikan semangat kepada seorang Atlet tampan yang tengah berjuang di babak final demi mengharumkan nama bangsa di ajang olahraga _badminton_. Lelaki tampan yang juga anggota termuda dari anggota _badminton_ nasioanl Korea Selatan. Park Chanyeol.

Diusianya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun Ia terpilih untuk mewakili Korea Selatan di cabang olahraga _badminton_ sebagai pemain tunggal kategori pria pada sebuah ajang internasional. Muda,Tampan, berprestasi. Kurang sempurna apa lagi?

Jika kalian mengira bahwa kekurangannya adalah seorang pendamping hidup, kalian salah. Karena pada kenyataannya Chanyeol telah memiliki seorang kekasih mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang selalu setia hadir disaat Chanyeol dalam sebuah pertandingan. Seperti halnya sekarang. Kekasih Chanyeol itu duduk di barisan pelatih dan tim sambil mendoakan kekasihnya di tengah lapangan sana.

"Teriakan para penggemar Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa" Seru Pelatih Kim selaku pelatih tim _badminton_ nasional.

"Teriakannya benar-benar hampir mengalahkan teriakan para penggemar idol grup" Kata Baekhyun sambil menatap cemas kearah Chanyeol yang sedang bermain.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Tanya Jongin, si pemain ganda pria bersama Sehun.

"Tidak" Seru Baekhyun.

"Bahkan jika Chanyeol membuka bajunya dilapangan lalu di soraki, Kau tetap tidak cemburu?"

"Aku… tidak yakin Chanyeol akan melakukannya" Baekhyun sedikit merasa ragu saat mengatakan ini. Pasalnya saat terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama otot-otot Chanyeol telah berbentuk sempurna bahkan absnya pun begitu keras namun nyaman saat Baekhyun sandarkan. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin aset berharganya itu dinikmati oleh mata-mata lapar dari penggemar Chanyeol.

"Well, mari kita lihat. Kau tahu Chanyeol sering bertindak tiba-tiba" Seru Jongin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin menyebalkan" Baekhyun mendengus kesal menatap Jongin sambil berdoa salam hati, semoga Jongin akan terpeleset saat memasuki lapangan.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol yang bertanding ditengah lapangan. Skor sementara telah menunjukan 12-10 dimana Chanyeol 12 dan lawannya 10. Chanyeol memang unggul dua poin namun kejaran dari lawannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Baekhyun terus berdoa semoga Chanyeol memenangkan set pertama. Permainan begitu seru dengan aksi saling smash antara Chanyeol dengan lawannya.

"Ayo Chanyeol!" Teriak Pelatih Kim saat melihat skor 20-20 yang dimana jika Chanyeol salah sedikit saja maka dia akan kalah di set pertama ini.

Chanyeol bersiap untuk servicenya. Matanya menatap focus kearah lawan.

"Kumohon…" Lalu Chanyeol pun melakukan servicenya. Pertarungan saling smash pun tidak bisa dihindari dan saat Chanyeol melompat dan melakukan smash dengan begitu keras. Maka set pertama pun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera berlari menuju pelatihnya untuk diberi arahan sekalian untuk mengganti raketnya.

Keadaan Chanyeol sekarang ini sudah basah akan keringat, bahkan beberapa ototnya telah tercetak dengan jelas. Rambutnya yang naik keatas juga telah basah oleh keringat. Dan harus Baekhyun akui kekasihnya itu sangat tampan dan sexy berkali-kali lipat saat ini.

"Park Chanyeol sialan" Desis Baekhyun kesal sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat akan omonggan Jongin. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol membuka bajunya dilapangan? Bisa gila Baekhyun rasanya jika hal itu terjadi.

"Baekhyun!" Teriakan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. "Doakan Aku menang agar Aku bisa menciummu didepan banyak orang!" Teriak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah mengumpat kesal dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah padam. Ya walaupun teriakan Chanyeol itu pastinya tidak akan didengar satu stadium tapi tetap saja teriakan frontal Chanyeol itu didengar oleh rekan setim Chanyeol dan juga beberapa pelatih.

"Wow Aku menunggu Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun ditengah lapangan" Seru Sehun bertepuk tangan.

"Aku pun tidak sabar" Kata Jongin setengah tertawa.

"Berhenti menggodaku duo sialan" Desis Baekhyun yang masih memegang pipinya yang masih memanas.

Set kedua berlanjut, kali ini chanyeol tertinggal 6 poin dari lawannya keadaan ini tentu saja semakin membuat isi stadium memanas berteriak menyemangati Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun pun berdiri dari kursinya dan ikut berteriak menyemangati Chanyeol.

Semua tentu berharap semoga pertandingan Chanyeol ini hanya berlangsung dua set saja dan dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayo Chanyeol kumohon" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap berharap kearah Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa seluruh penggemar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol berhasil mengejar ketinggalannya dan kini Chanyeol kembali unggul satu poin dibanding lawannya.

Seisi stadium kembali semakin ribut saat beberapa kali Chanyeol berhasil mengoceh lawan dan ketika memasuki skor 20-15 yang mana Chanyeol yang unggul, seluruh stadium kembali berteriak dan berdoa semoga Chanyeol menang dan tidak melakukan kesalahan. Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain, Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan di servicenya saat bolanya tidak berhasil melewati net.

Baekhyun kembali khawatir kedua tangannya ia rapatkan dan berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Chanyeol menang dan Ia akan dicium didepan banyak orang. Ah tidak lupakan!

"Chanyeol Kumohon" Doa Baekhyun sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Dan ketika sorakan satu stadium semakin bergemuruh sangat keras disitu Baekhyun tau bahwa Chanyeol atau kekasih hatinya itu berhasil memenangi pertandingan ini. Namun, Baekhyun baru saja inin menangis haru bahagia tapi gagal gara-gara Chanyeol yang membuka bajunya ditengah lapangan sambil berlari keliling lapangan.

Kenapa harus buka baju dan memamerkan ototnya itu ke penggemarnya yang genit!

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun disampingnya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Sudah Ku bilang Chanyeol itu orangnya suka tiba-tiba" Bisik Jongin ditelinga Baekhyun lalu lanjut tertawa.

Baekhyun kesal. Benar-benar kesal! Apalagi saat beberapa penggemar yang hadir mengabadikan gambar Chanyeol tanpa baju. Baekhyun tidak rela aset miliknya itu dinikmati orang lain.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol memamnggilmu turun untuk foto" teriak pelatih Kim. Baekhyun turun dari tribun dengan menghentakkan kakinya dan bibir yang berkerucut. Sangat menggemaskan membuat para staff gemas.

"Hei, Aku menang _loh_ bukan kalah" Seru Chanyeol sambil memegang pipi Baekhyun.

"Hm, aku tahu" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Lalu mengapa Kau merajuk begini?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak suka saat Kau membuka bajumu seperti itu dan memamerkan ke orang lain selain Aku. Aku tidak rela milikku dilihat orang lain" Cicit Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan semakin gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun ini.

"Pacarku lucu sekali! Tidak usah merajuk seperti ini Aku buka bajunya juga tidak ada niat menggoda yang lain. Karena hati dan tubuh ini adalah milik Kau Baekhyun" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan wajah memerahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. "Medali ini buat Kau, terima kasih telah menemaniku dan selalu mendukungku Baekhyun" Chanyeol memasangkan medalinya ke Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Chanyeolo" Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang panas dan sangat merah. Bahkan hatinya pun ingin seperti ingin meledak saking bahagianya. Chanyeol pun semakin gemas dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini.

"Permisi, bisa wawancara sebentar?" Seorang wartawan datang beserta kameranya ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Boleh" Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya dengan tangannya yang melingkar dengan sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat memenangkan kompetisi ini?" Tanya sang wartawan.

"Tentu saja Saya bahagia dan bangga bisa mengharumkan nama Negara sendiri" Jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Apakah ada hal yang memotivasi Anda selama pertandingan tadi bahwa Anda harus menang?"

"Tentu saja berkat doa dari penggemar, rekan-rekan tim _badminton,_ lalu kedua orangtua saya, keluarga besar Saya dan tidak lupa juga berkat doa dan kehadiran Kekasih Saya dari awal pertandingan hingga Final sekarang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu memegang wajah Baekhyun sambil diusap.

"Terimakasih udah selalu support Aku, _I Love You_ "

' _CHU'_

Sesuai janji Chanyeol tadi jika dia menang maka Ia akan mencium Baekhyun ditengah lapangan. Dan hal itupun terjadi. Ditambah lagi Kamera para wartawan yang berebut mengabadikan. Setelah ini siap-siap saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menjadi Pasangan paling dicintai se-Korea Selatan.

 _End_

 **First, thanks jojo alias jonathan Christie yang telah menjadi sumber inspirasi aku menulis chanyeol as badminton player! Dan selamat akan medali emasnya!**

 **Last, mohon maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan hehe'-'**


End file.
